Frosta the Mysterious Kat
by Frosta
Summary: All is going well with a test Razor is doing. Until he gets captured by Frosta. Who is taking orders from someone else she could do without. What will TBone do?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Sitting there in the dark room, I contemplated everything I've done in my life since becoming a prisoner. Force to help with the destruction of worlds from one capture. Now I was passed on to a new capture to do the every wish that her heart desired. She loved to make my life a miserable one since she was always jealous of my talents. Granted, I could escape anytime I wanted but I was searching for something they had of mine. The only thing I had left from my past with my foster dad and big brother. Little did I know, until I was captured with him, that my foster dad was my real dad! It was a twisted story of using things and tragedies to get what some people want.

Now I had to help her capture someone so that she could control and manipulate another. I was told to follow the movements of my target until the time was right to strike. While following my target I knew that he was testing out new weapons on a vehicle they used. So I figured with how far the test where coming along that this was the best night to strike. But, nothing and I mean nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen next…

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

It had been a long day for Jake and Chance; scratch that and make it a long week. It seemed like every enemy that they had fought decide to try and take over MegaKat City. Not to mention, the garage had hit its busy time of the year. With the on slaughter of summer coming and the temperatures not likely to go down per Catz Eye News, every cats AC had decide to go out at once.

All Chance wanted to do was to sit in front of the TV screen and watch his favorite program, Scardy Kat. While sitting there watching the big burly cat laughing out of control, Jake figured he would finish off the new weapons on the cycletron. He had been working on them for quite a few nights now and it was almost done. Just a few more things to tweak and then the final test, hopefully.

"Chance, Chance, CHANCE!" Jake was trying to get the attention of his partner. Finally with a sigh he just stood up and placed himself between the TV and Chance.

"Hey, what is it!" Chance replied while trying to look around the slender cat.

"I am almost finished with the new upgrades to the cycletron. I am going down to the hanger to finish them. Hopefully this will be the last test run tonight."

"Oh?!" Chance said with a sigh.

"You can continue to watch Scardy Kat, and then you can help me out with a few things. See you in a bit."

Then Jake continued to the hanger shaking his head, he knew that there were still two hour left of Scardy Kat. These upgrades would be done way before the show was over. That didn't bother Jake much. He knew that Scardy Kat was Chance's way to relax while his was working on his gadgets and inventions.

Chance was happy that he could continue to watch Scardy Kat. But, with a half-an-hour left in the marathon he turned off the TV to help his best bud out. Just as he got down to the hanger Jake was leaving as Razor to run the final tests on the new weapons.

Seeing Chance standing there Razor shouted to him, "I'll be back, thanks for coming down to help!"

"No problem, I am going back up to finish watching Scardy Kat. I'll see you when you get back." Little did Chance know that would be the last time he would see his bud for a long, long time.

Going the way Razor always did near the junkyard he still had no idea the he was being watched. With all the tests finished and confidante that everything was working correctly he started to head back to the hanger. Unbeknownst to him he would never make it back there. About half way back, something hit the cycletron causing it to land on its side. Luckily Razor jumped off the cycletron just before it hit the ground as it crashed into a pile of junk on the side of the road, busting out into flames. He stood and brushed the dust off then walked over to the wreckage. Bending down by the pile of metal, he tried to figure out what had happened. Reconstruct would be easy but he didn't want that problem to arise again. But, there was nothing wrong with the cycletron.

Then he felt something hit his left arm, instinctively reaching for the spot he found a small dart. Pulling it out from his arm he started to get dizzy. With everything beginning to go black his mind was on a rampage with questions. What was going on and how was Chance back at the junkyard going to take this? Were the two big questions on his mind at that moment.

Just before he blacked out I stepped out from amongst the shadows. Walking up to him I thought to myself how sorry I was for doing this to him.

"That's okay," Razor said weakly back to me before he blacked out.

That just left me speechless. How did he know what I was thinking? Granted I could communicate with some people telepathically. But, how was it possible with him? I didn't know him at all.

After standing there for a few minutes trying to figure out how this happened. I contacted who I had to, letting them know that I was successful in capturing Razor. All I heard from the other end of the communicator was, "Good, Hurry up and bring him back here!" Yelling at myself mental for what I did, I followed the orders.

Meanwhile, back at the Junkyard, the last half-an-hour of Scardy Kat went by quickly. Chance stood up and turned off the TV at that point. He wondered if Jake was back yet from his tests with the cycletron. Normally it doesn't take that long for the tests to be complete. He went down to the hanger to see if his buddy was back yet, but he wasn't. Then Chance got a nasty felling and started to worry about his partner. He assured himself that Jake could take care of himself and that the tests must be taking longer than he assumed. Feeling a little tried, he left Jake a note to tell him that he went to bed.

An hour later Razor was locked up in one of the jail cells aboard the giant ship. Staring at the captured Swat Kat everything was coming into play. A few more hours went by and Razor finally began to stir. Slowly he started to open his eyes but quickly closed them again due to the intense lights. As he began to open them again he realized that he was in trouble when he saw the bars. He then began to focus on a figure that was standing outside of the cell somewhat in the shadows.

"So you have final decide to come to, took you long enough!" exclaimed a voice from the figure outside the cell.

I know that voice Razor thought to himself. Then his eyes focused on the figure as it stepped out from the shadows. "Turmoil!" he replied once he regained from the shook. "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you? Now that is a stupid question from such a smart cat. You can figure it out on your own!"

"I will never help you in any way. Once T-Bone finds out about this…" Razor stopped midway through his sentence and changed direction. "I will never help you get T-Bone!!" he screamed at her as he got up slowly.

"Oh, but you are in no predicament to tell me no. You seem to be forgetting one little detail here. And, that is your the one behind bars this time," Turmoil said as she turned her back and walked out laughing.

"She's right; I am the one behind bars this time. I have to find a way out of here but I will wait until night falls." As Razor looked out the window from across the prison and saw the sun rising.

Back at the garage the alarm was going off breaking the silence of the morning hours. Then it was silenced by the sound of a fist hitting it. Stirring out of his sleep Chance began to open his eyes. The first thing he did after his shower and getting ready was to find Jake. But, when he couldn't find him anywhere in the garage he went down to the hanger. He figured Jake must have got up early to work more on the cycletron. Greeted with silence all he found was the message on the table and no sign of the cycletron. Now Chance started to get that nasty feeling again. Where was his partner? Not missing a beat he was up in the tow truck to begin his search for his buddy. Luckily, he knew the path Razor took to test the cycletron with. Following it he found the wreckage of the cycletron and rushed over to it. Looking around he found no sign of his partner. Where was he and was he alright? Was all Chance could think of about until the big question came to him. Who had done this to his partner?

Chance quickly returned to the garage and went directly to the hanger. He had to try and figure out where his partner was. Taking the Turbokat out he began an air search which went on for most of the day. Returning back to the hanger at nightfall, T-Bone had no clue as to the whereabouts of his partner.

**To Be Continued….**

**Disclaimer for this entire story before you:** "Swat Kats" and all of the associated characters belong to Hanna-Barbera and their writers.

**Note From Author:** This is my first fanfic that I have had rolling around in my head for quite some time now. Writing has never been my strong subject so reviews are highly appreciated. So that my future stories can only get better as I go on. Frosta is my own made up character who you will find out more about as the story does go on. I hope you enjoy reading my little tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Razor's Attempt to Escape**

When night time rolled around again, Razor started getting ready to begin his plan of escape. It would all began with the guard who was bringing him his food and water for the evening. She came in right at the time he figured and opened the door to his cell. After knocking the guard out he quickly closed the cell door behind him leaving her in there. Then slowly he began to make his way through the big ship. It was a lot bigger than the last one Turmoil had. Opening what he thought was a door to the next level down he was met with a low growl that he somehow recognized. That room just happened to be my room, where I was in the dark contemplating again everything that was going on in my life.

"What do you want!" I said in a low growly voice.

"Sorry wrong room."

"Stop, the prisoner has escaped," a yell came from down the hallway as a few of Turmoil's guards spotted Razor.

Instinctively he just ran right back into my room and closed the door. All I could think of was the fun Turmoil would have with me to make my life even more miserable.

"Sorry but…hey why didn't you scream that I was trying to escape?"

"Maybe because I don't care what you are doing!"

A few minutes later Turmoil and more guards were at my door. All I could hear was the screaming of Turmoil, then she busted in flipping the light on. We were both so use to the dark that we had to shield our eyes from the strong light.

"How dare you help him escape!" Turmoil screamed at me.

As my eyes began to adjust to the light I yelled back. "I told you that your plan had flaws, but no you wouldn't listen to me!"

Razor eyes finally had adjusted to the light a little bit after mine. He just stood there amazed at what he saw. There standing in front of him was not only Turmoil but another cat who looked a lot like her. The only difference was that one was younger than the other one and a lot better looking. I just turned to see him staring at me with this look on his face. Returning his stare with a mean glare I thought to myself you better not say anything you will regret.

"Oh that's right, Razor! You haven't been formal introduced to the person who helped me capture you. She is….," then I interrupted her.

"Don't you dare! You will so regret it if you do!"

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Turmoil continued as her guards occupied me. "She is my sister Frosta Mc..."

"HALF SISTER!! And, I won't be if I had a choice in the matter!" as I ran full force into Turmoil with my claws out. While fighting with her I turned to Razor and yelled at him, "Head straight down the hallway the last door on your right will lead you to the hanger!"

Taking the cue Razor took off down the hallway but stopped halfway there. He thought to himself that he had to help me to, "She doesn't belong here as much as I do." He then turned around and ran back to my room.

For the most part I was taking care of things myself. There was a few times where I was caught off guard. But, that person was sorry to tangle with me in the end. Turning around I saw Razor at the doorway, which I couldn't believe.

"What are you doing back here? Didn't I tell you to go?!"

"I am helping you out; why else would I come back!"

However, with this distraction that Razor caused it ended up giving Turmoil the upper hand. A few guards snuck up behind Razor and wrestled him down to the ground. Then Turmoil got up behind me. From the ground Razor looked up at me.

"Look out, behind you!"

"What?" but before I could spin around everything went black.

"You bastard," Razor yelled at Turmoil.

"Aw, how touching! Guards take them away and lock them up in separate cells"

Before long we were both in a prison cell. Turmoil knew she would have to take different measures to ensure that Razor would not escape again. A few hours after everyone was gone I started to come to. Razor knew that I was not going to be happy and also knew that I didn't belong in this situation. He didn't care if I was the reason for him being in this predicament. Slowly I started to sit up and began to rub the back of my head. I wanted to make sure that I didn't have a bump or cut. Looking though the window between the cells Razor saw me sitting up.

"Sorry about that," was all he could think to say.

Looking coldly up at him from the cot I didn't reply back.

"Fine don't answer me, maybe I forgive you for capturing me. I also know that you don't belong on this ship especially with what happened in your room. Whether or not you maybe Turmoil's half-sister!"

"You have no idea, no IDEA about me at all!!," I snapped back at him. This caused the world to start spinning as I lost my balance.

"Well sorry for talking to you!" He was still worried about me to since the blow to my head was quite hard.

The next afternoon he was again alone in the prison down there. Turmoil had let me out during that morning but, only on one condition, that I bring Razor his food and water from now on. Turmoil knew that he wouldn't attack me just by his actions last night. Of course I wasn't entirely alone a few guards would go with me to make sure I didn't let him escape. Razor just sat there and stared at me with this look of how could you treat me like this.

"Don't look at me like that. If you would have listened to me in the first place you wouldn't be here again."

"Well, sorry for trying to help!"

"You should be"

Then I dropped the plate in front of him and left. He just sat there and stared at the door that I just went out of.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
